It's not Rape if you Like it
by Bree-Hitachiin
Summary: Random smut-filled HikaxKao fic, my first one shot ever! Hikaru is raping Kaoru! But wait...he likes it? YAOI, TWINCEST, SMUT. Don't like, don't scar your mind.


Heya :D this is my first smut/oneshot of any kind, so please forgive me if it's crap. I actually wrote it while I was at work (that's how dead it was in there xD) and it's one of my absolute favorite pairings of all time, the Hitachiin Twins.

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Unfortunately.

YAOI, TWINCEST, SMUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

"Hikaru, stop it." I look him dead in the eye as I say this.

"Hika please," a little more desperate. Tears and sweat pour down my face and I have no way of wiping it off. The cuffs clink against the bed frame as I pull on them, trying to make use of my hands. I wish I could cover my naked body but my legs are being kept apart with more cuffs.

Hikaru's face hovers over mine and his hot breath caresses my face. "Kaoru..." he whispers and presses his lips to mine. I try to pull my face away but he grips my chin roughly. Grudgingly I submit and our mouths move in perfect sync, tongues battling fervently. He moves his body onto mine and presses them together. No matter how much I try I can't stop my body's natural reaction and soon our hips rock together, both desperate for the friction. Hikaru pulls his mouth away from mine and attaches it to my neck. "Hikaru you have to stop this please...aah...n-no!" I try in vain to convince myself this is wrong; but in my heart it feels so...right...

Tears form in my eyes as he moves his hands up and down my sides, getting lower each time. He finally finishes with my neck and I'm positive there's going to be a dark mark that I'll have to cover. I close my eyes to fight the feelings as he makes a wet trail down my chest...stomach...his breath on my unwilling erection. I gasp when suddenly his mouth engulfs my member and I tug hard on the cuffs, making small cuts on my wrists."Nngh...Hika no!" I say no, but my flushed body says otherwise. His mouth hot and wet and he's sucking so hard...I know I won't hold out much longer while he bobs his head faster and faster, cupping my balls in one hand. Suddenly I feel something prodding my entrance and I realize too late that it's a finger, which is now pumping in and out of my body. The pain I had pictured was absent, replaced by something much more pleasant. "Aah Hikaru! Oh god..." I feel my stomach clench and I release myself into his mouth. He swallows my cum and pulls his mouth off me, breaking strings of saliva with a swipe of his tongue. "Mmm...Kaoru, so delicious.." he says with a smirk, adding a second and third finger to the first inside me. I throw my head back and try to relax my body. The pain is almost unbearable as he pumps and curls his fingers, almost like he's searching for - "Oh god Hikaru! There! Aah..." He smirks and brushes the sensitive bundle of nerves again, making me shiver in pleasure.

I whimper as he removes his fingers and the emptiness overtakes me. The feeling is short lived as I feel something larger nudging my hole. I swallow and open my eyes, staring into his matching golden ones. I wince as he pushes into me and he looks at me apologetically. When he is all the way in, he stops to let me adjust. He brings that filthy, beautiful mouth back to mine and this time I don't hesitate to let him explore. I roll my hips slightly to let him know I'm ready, and without breaking the kiss he pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in harder than before. A moan tears its way up my throat and I rip my mouth off of his. Soon his thrusts pick up speed and he's pounding mercilessly into me. "Hikaru! Aah fuck!" I gasp and moan beneath him and he grabs my length, pumping it off-time with his thrusts. The feeling is euphoric and I can already feel my release approaching. "Nngh Hika I'm...aah I'm gonna...aah!" I see stars as I come on his hand and my stomach. My muscles clench around him and with a grunt he spills into me.

He pulls out and lays beside me, panting and gasping. "Fuck Kaoru...You're amazing..." He smiles and kisses me sweetly as he grabs the keys off the bedside table.

Once all the cuffs are off I curl up and cuddle into him kissing his chest. "I love you Hika..." I say and smile up at him. He wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck. "I love you too, my Kaoru." He grins and kisses my cheek. We're nearly asleep when he speaks one last time.  
"Let's role-play more often, you're tighter when I rape you." He says and I smirk. I really do love my twin.

END

* * *

Not very long, but again, my first one. PLEASE Read and Review. Please.

**HOW did I not see the spelling mistakes? D: I am so sorry! -corrects immediately- **


End file.
